100 theme challenge: Hetalia
by Tigerkitten26
Summary: Seychelles and Hungary have 99 stories to tell. From deep and meaningful to complete crack. Warnings inside. Rated T beacuse of future chapters and I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Hello!"

"Hya Peoples!"

"I'll all go first. My name is Hungary. I have long dark brown hair and green eyes. I'm a tomboy and I love my frying pan!"

"My turn! I'm Seychelles. I have darker brown hair in pigtails. I have brown eyes and love fish. My swordfish blinky is the best!"

"Were here to introduce this 100 theme challenge!"

"These are stories me and Hungary have seen or heard from other countries. Some are deep and meaningful and others are complete crack!"

"Warning, OOCness, crack, maybe an oc. Pairings will minimal unless the theme calls for it."

"Hungary and I know almost all the countries, so well try to involve all of hem."

"Also Japan gave me the idea that after certain chapters we'll interview some of the countries and play a game."

"Hungary, I'm hungry."

"Sushi at Japan's?"

"Awesome!"


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

The G8 sat in the meeting room. One leg of the table was broken in two. A pile of Germany's porn magazines held it up. _Took a whole lot of books to keep the table balanced _thought France. The recent fight made Germany yell so loud that he lost his voice. Right now it was quiet. They wrote down their opinions instead of talking. The only noise was the song on the radio.

China froze writing. His pencil stood still, halfway into making a y.

"Something wrong da?" Russia glanced over at the short girly man.

"What's this song, aru?" Everyone looked up and listened.

"I don't know." France went over and turned it up.

"According to you?"

"My humps?"

"I think the singer's P!nk."

"No its Beyonce!"

"Justin Beiber?"

"Girl singer."

"Your point is?"

"Taylor Swift!"

"Band Perry!"

"They suck!"

"Do not!"

"I think its a french singer!"

"She's British!"

"Adele!"

"They do not suck!"

"Italian girl."

"Italy-san I don't think so."

"Can I still hook up with her?"

"You wouldn't be able to get Adele!"

"That's not what he meant Bloody git!"

Germany was red-faced, trying to get an ounce of sound from his lungs.

"A thousand dollars for a dolphin?"

"It was pure breed!"

"Why'd you even buy it?"

"Wait! Why are we talking about this?"

"This is fun da?"

"Russia what are you doing?"

"NO! NOT THE MACDONALDS!"

"FOR MAPLE'S SAKE! The singer is Avril Lavigene! She's Canadian, and the song is complicated!"

"You guys hear something?"

"Nope."

"I'm Canada." The radio had gone through about five more songs when they stopped.

"What were we doing?"

"Um." They all said in unison.

"~PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	3. Making History

_**This is only slightly history based. The part with Joan of arc. Nothing else.**_

**Making History**

France looked at the burning embers. It was a dark night. Wine intoxication controlled his every move. He stumbled around the deep ditch. All the workers had gone home. Tired after their day of secrecy. He sat on the ground, staring at the burning pages. Words turning to ash.

_"My love. Never leave me."_

_ "I shall not. Your mine. I will always be here for you. Even in time of war."_

_ "I vow the same to you Francis." He laughed nervously. There was nothing funny about it._

He held a small brown notebook in his hand. It was torn, worn, and old. Pages yellow, nearly illegible. They were still potent to him. Years and years he's spent fighting for his country. Strange how the pen could kill him.

_"Joan, I can promise that to you. But you cannot to me."_

_ "Why? I will never love another man like I do you."_

_ "The next battle won, I shall tell you everything." Joan kissed him passionately._

_ …_

He opened to the first page. Her writing was beautiful and strong. Like her, a maiden warrior. Tears slowly fell. For his love.

_"Francis! How could you do this?"_

_ "My love please."  
"No! This mistake. This horrible thing. Do you realize what this will do to France! Our history will be tainted with it! You disgust me."_

_ "Joan..." Her eyes held fire._

France heaved a big somber sigh. The book went into the air. It landed near the edge. One fatal spark and it slowly consumed the last record of his mistake. Their history is safe.


End file.
